Transformers Origins
by Moonlight King
Summary: Before the war, before the creation of the Autobot and Decepticon factions, we all lead a very carefree life in Iacon, the great transformer capitol. And I, the greatest solar cycles of my life.
1. Prologue: Lost

**One of my favorite characters in Transformers is Rodimus or Hot Rod, and I hardly have heard from him since G1, and I didn't like his role in Transformers Animated. I also wondered what the Transformer's life is like, before war plagued the planet.**

**This came from completely nowhere, I will try my best to make this story eventually tie in with the current transformer Prime episodes.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Hasbro, I don't own Transformers, just my fan fiction.**

* * *

Unknown POV

Prologue: Lost

The war for our planet, Cybertron, has gone on for too long. What we needed to win was a massive load of energon, or other forms of it. However Megatron seems to take half of our spoils away from us. However today, if we get on the Ark, we may escape our plagued planet and the war. Today... The war may end, with that slim chance, I run.

I try to run to the amazing space ship that is about to evacuate Cybertron, however I still think back how a month ago, everything was calm, everyone was nice to each other, and then came the Decepticon uprising. I took the side of the Autobots after the Decepticons killed my brother Hot Shot.

"C'mon Arcee, we got to get out of here!" I said while firing to keep the Decpticons off of us. I looked out to my right to see Orion P- I mean Optimus Prime, to see him carry Elita-One as I did. Then to my left were some of my best friends, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, 'Bee, Cliff', and more.

"We'll never make it!" Arcee shouted.

I realized she was right, but I didn't want to give up. "Come on, here let me carry you to the Ark!" I swept her up bridal style and sprinted for the Ark, until a Decepticon fired and I lost my footing. I dropped Arcee and looked back at the Decepticons, and I saw his long, silver, cracked, faceplate of the Decepticon leader. Apparently one of Megatron's goons was trying to aim for Optimus, but somehow aimed towards me.

"Aim for those Autobots! Don't let them get to the bridge!" Starscream was about to transform into his vehicle mode, I couldn't because I couldn't bring Arcee with me. He fired at us and I immediately got on top of Arcee so she would stay safe. Once the heat was over, we got up and I saw how much farther we were away from the Ark

"Here, I'll carry you to the Ark!" I told Arcee.

"No-o, forget me, I'm not worth it," she weakly said.

"Yes you are, to me!"

"No, you must go, you are a better warr-" and we got cut off.

I couldn't find her but I decided to look for her until someone grabbed me by my arm.

"Comeonthereisnotimewemusthurry!Hurry!HURRY!" Blurr said

"No! We must go back for the femme!" I said. But before I knew it we were on the Ark and and ready for departure. I took one last glance out the window and saw my red, orange, and yellow helm. "Arcee... At the very least, I hope you know... That I love you,"

So… We may have escaped, but for me, this seemed like the end. Nothing for me to live for left. Nothing for me to hope for left. Just… Nothing.

"Chin up soldier," Ultra Magnus said while grabbing my shoulder, "We have escaped the Decepticons, and we may plan the step towards healing Primus, and getting back our home world."

Alright, I might as well keep going with Optimus, until I can find something new to hope for. But the pain is too much to bear.

I went back into my memory bank to access Cybertron in its golden age.

Right when I met her...

My name is Hot Rod, and this is the beginning of our lives.

* * *

**This is my first story, tell me what you think and I will improve upon my stories. Give me some pointers too! I may know English well, but I need something to base my stories upon, such as what I should write and such.**

**Despite it all, I hoped that you liked it! PM me, rate, give me feedback!**

**给我提示和反馈(No ratings=No good story)**

**再见了**

**See you all later.**

**This is Moonlight King, and I will be back to the Moon**


	2. Chapter 1: Greetings

**So this is my first chapter of Transformer's Origins, let me remind you that this is in the Transformer's Prime universe, not G1.**

**For simplicity I will be using the ordinary time scale, days, months, hours, etc. Except for years, I will be saying solar cycles**

**This is what I think would happen during the Golden Age of Cybertron. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Greetings

Hot Rod POV

"Hey Hot Shot! Race you to the Hall of Records!" I said to my Brother Hot Shot.

"Ha! Is your ego as red as your paint" said my brother, who was only a few solar cycles younger than I was.

"Come one, you know that I can beat you anytime, and anywhere"

"Alright, but we'll be taking the back roads around the Energon Depot, and then through the construction site, and finally to the hall"

"Alright, your on."

And so we left our house and transformed into our V-modes.

I was a 1st class racing vehicle, on Cybertron, like my brother, although mine had wheels, in the shape of a car, but with flames on both sides, my brother had blue doors with yellow lining.

We raced around half of the block until y, **I** beat him to the Hall of Records.

"Lucky break Roddy," Hot Shot said in a defeated tone.

There I saw Bumblebee, my friend ever since we were put in a care house.

"Hey Hot Rod!" he shouted. He pointed me to the relics that the public was allowed to use. Phase shifter, Ground Bridge generator , and other things. As I took the phase shifter, I decided to head to other sections of the hall of records. Everytime I see a bot, I would occasionally take the credits right out of there pockets.

"Hey Hot Rod, I dare you to take his credits," Bumblebee said pointing at a red and white mech.

"Pffft, easy watch me." I snuck up to the red and white mech, and I saw him heading into the medical section of the halls, apparently he was a medic. As I snuck up to him, I took a peek at what he was going for, the experimental procedure of a cortical psychic patch. He seemed to be intensely reading the book so it gave me a good opening to steal my credits.

Normally I would've taken his credits and ran away, however this mech was faster than most and caught me in my act. He grabbed me by my servo and lifted me up, examining me from head to pedes. Normally my friends would be behind me ready to assist me at a moments notice, but they weren't there. Then I thought of using the phase shifter to escape but he took me by the servo in which I had the phase shifter on.

"What is your name?" the mech asked.

"Let go of me and I will tell you," I replied.

"Hummph, you younglings, thinking that you can get the best of me,"

"Alright then, if you won't release me, what is your name?"

"It is Ratchet,"

"Mine is Hot Rod,"

"And why are you holding the Phase Shifter?"

"I just wanted to sneak up on a friend,"

"Well, you will have to try better than that,"

Then a clerk came towards me and asked what was going on. I wasn't going to say anything, but it seemed as if Ratchet had optics on the back of his head because he knew that I was trying to steal his credits.

"Well then little one, I will take the phase shifter, **back**," the clerk said.

Ratchet released his grip and I tumbled to the ground and left back to the entrance. There I saw my 'Bee and Hot Shot.

"Hey where were you guys?" I asked.

"Too much security, we couldn't risk it," they nonchalantly replied.

"Well thanks to you, I lost the phase shifter,"

"Awww, at least we can get other relics, they are as much fun,"

"Fine"

We went back in again and looked for another relic.

"Hey, try the mass displacer," Hot Shot said.

"Nah," I replied, "I already tried it and it was not fun,"

Then as we were looking for other relics, I looked to my left and saw a stunning femme. Blue winglets, wheels on her back, she was a grounder, pink streamlining her pedes and a little on her head gasket. Primus, was she pretty.

"Hey guys, I'm running low on energon, lets say we visit the depot in about half an hour," I hastily said.

"Sure, but why half an hour?" 'Bee asked.

"I still have some things I have to do..."

"Oh yeah?" Hot Shot asked, "Like what?"

"Like none of your business!" I shouted

They held their ground for a little bit, but eventually gave up on asking what I had to do.

Once they were gone, I walked towards the blue femme. I saw that she was in history section.

I approached her, I got ready to speak.

"Hey there,"

Arcee POV

I was looking at the history as to why we could transform, until some slick mech came up to me.

"Hey there," the red mech said. He had little spike-like things coming out of his helmet, and a flaming chest plate, as in it looked like flames, the rest is filled with orange or red paint.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Oh, just to know your name,"

"Alright, take it easy there hot shot,"

"Rod,"

"What?" I asked, confused

"My name is Hot Rod, not Shot,"

"Alright then, I'm Arcee, not what do you want?"

"Just a day with you," Hot Rod replied.

This guy was slick, and he looked kind of cool.

"What do you mean?" I asked skeptically

"How about a ride to the docks?"

Most mechs would fry their logic circuits, but I like this mech. He just arouses me, in an unusual way.

I transformed and got ready to go, "Let's go,"

"Alright, but first lets stops at the energon depot, I'm a bit low," Then he transformed into a racing car, such a slick design and a nice engine purr. "Race you there,"

"Which one?"

"The one that is by the hospital," he said

"You're on," And with that, we raced away from the Hall.

* * *

**OK, so Hot Rod found Arcee and they already love eachother. The characters will seem out of character, simply because that this was many solar cycles ago, when they were around their "teenage" years, I imagine them being around their "30's" in the Transformer Prime episodes.**

**Despite it all, I hoped that you liked it! PM me, rate, give me feedback!**

**给我提示和反馈****(No ratings=No good story)**

**再见了**

**See you all later.**

**This is Moonlight King, and I will be back to the Moon.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Depot

**Sorry it took me a while guys, even though I am in the United State, I still have some homework and other things to do. So don't expect me to post one chapter once every few days. At best, I will aim for one story per a week.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Depot

Hot Rod POV

Arcee beat me to the Depot, but not by a lot. She wasn't a racing vehicle. But her V-mode had two wheels, a handlebar, an engine, as well as a seat, which was very unusual.

I went up to the Energon cubes and took a few. I brought them up to a clerk at the front of the depot and gave him the credits for the cubes.

I gave Arcee a cube and she drank it, dear Primus, was she beautiful. Right then and there were the two worst people to ever show.

"Yeah yeah, I think that the paint they make is nice, but I would prefer shops OUTSIDE of Iacon," from the way the person talked about paint jobs, even without looking at him I knew it was Knockout. He wasn't the best of mechs, but he was the fastest, neither me nor Shotty could beat him.

Next to him was Starscream. A skinny bot, who is very manipulative and very... Tactical

I tried to leave as soon as possible with Arcee because apparently she knew their history of snitching.

"Come on Rod, lets get out of here before they see us," Arcee said.

"Well well well," Knockout said.

"Scrap," We both said.

"What have we here?"

"Leave us alone Knockout," I said in a condescending tone.

"But of course, after we find out why you two are together," Starscream said with an evil tone. He wasn't from Iacon I knew that from his unusual accent. I think he came from the East, past the Sea of Sulfur.

"Come on Arcee," Knockout said cooly, "You could try better, after all I was the best,"

Wait. What does he mean by that? Could it... No...

"Bring that nice aft over here,"

"Excuse me Knockout?" Arcee angrily replied.

"You heard me,"

I got up to Knockouts face and said, "Why don't you move alone, and your crimson red paint job will be spared,"

His eyes shot wide open, and he backed away.

"Hmmphh, Knockout may be weak, but I will stay," Starscream held his ground,

but before I could speak he got taken down by Arcee.

Arcee POV

I was sick of Starscream treating us like this.

"Oh look, the femme helps his boyfriend," this time before I could strike, Hot Rod hit him first, right across his faceplate, and it looked like it hurt.

I saw them both leave in a hurry.

"Hot Rod I..."

"You dated Knockout?! Are you crazy?" He shouted.

"Hey, he took advantage of me, I didn't even know who he was until after we broke up,"

"Well let me tell you something, you've really dodged a bullet,"

"Come on. Lets get out of h-"

"Rod?" An unknown voice asked.

Hot Rod quickly turned his helm to see someone, I didn't know him, but looking at the strangers frame, I would assume he is Rod's brother.

"H-h-hey Shotty, umm... Why are you here?" Rod asked. Wait, what did Rod say before? When he greeted me he said something about his brother.

"You told us to come her in half an hour, it's been half an hour," Rod's brother said. Hot Shot! That was his name Hot Shot.

With Hot Shot there were three other mechs. One who had a golden frame, another that had red, and navy blue chest plate and navy blue legs. And one more who had a white frame, with green and red lining it.

"Well Roddy," Hot Shot said, "Don't be shy, introduce us to her," he gestured toward me. I chuckled when Hot Shot said 'Roddy'.

Hot Rod, wide optics, stuttered to look for words, "She is-"

"Where did you meet her?" The one with the golden frame asked.

"At the hall,"

"And-"

"Just tell me what you want?" I impatiently asked.

"Woah calm down femme," The golden framed one asked.

"We are just curious," the red and blue one said.

"Especially one with such a lovely frame," the white one said.

"Alright you can know who I am," I replied, "after you tell me who you all are,"

"Alright, I am Wheeljack," the silver framed one said.

"I am Orion," the red and blue framed one continued.

"And I am Bumblebee," the golden framed one finished.

"And I am-"

"Hot Shot, I know who you are," I said after cutting him off. His blue body is striped with bits of red and yellow.

"Alright, we introduced ourselves," Orion said, "Now who are you?"

"My name is Arcee,"

"I can see that you are already taken," Wheeljack said.

What did he mean by... Does he mean... Me and Hot Rod?

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," We both tried to say that we weren't together, but apparently we just couldn't find the words.

"Aww, come on, " Hot Shot said, "You two look cute together,"

"I don't suppose you have any... Sisters," Bumblebee asked.

I gave him a dubious look, "I have two, why do you what to know?"

"So I can ask either of them out,"

What!? I shot Bumblebee an angry look and he backed off.

"Though it would be nice to meet more people," Orion happily said.

"Alright you can meet them," I wasn't irritated when I said that, but I wasn't thrilled either. "But good luck trying to find them, because I don't know where-"

"Arcee?" Two voices asked in unison. Wow, talk about luck.

"Chromia? Ariel?" What are you doing here?"

"We were trying to find you," Ariel said, "but instead we had to get some energon,"

"Wait a minute," Hot Shot asked, "which is Chromia and which is Ariel"

"Red and pink is Ariel, silver with blue headlights is Chromia," I replied.

Everyone took a minute and greeted each other.

"So now what?" Orion asked.

"Well, Roddy, and I were about to head to the docks," I nonchalantly replied.

"You guys can come with us,"

And with a single nod, we all left for the docks.

**Yes, I know the story seems somewhat unrealistic considering how it seems more like human life than cybertronian. But like I said, give me feedback and I can improve upon my story.**

**Despite it all, I hoped that you liked it! PM me, rate, give me feedback!**

**给我提示和反馈****(No ratings=No good story)**

**再见了**

**See you all later.**

**This is Moonlight King, and I will be back to the Moon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Docks

**Here is the third chapter of this Fanfiction, expect short bursts of stories every now and then because I would have enough inspiration to last one or two chapters.**

**So everyone has met everyone, and they are all headed for the docks, but to do what? Let's find out in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. All right to Hasbro, but I do own this Fanfiction**

* * *

Chapter 3: Docks

Hot Rod POV

Everyone went at a leisurely pace, but Hot Shot and I raced. I, of course, beat him yet again.

We waited a little bit for Arcee, Ariel, Orion, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Chromia. Chromia, like Arcee, is a two-wheeler, but unlike Arcee, Ariel is a... somewhat of a cross between racing and luxury vehicle, Bumblebee is a yellow sports car. Orion was a sort of semi-truck, and finally Wheeljack was a racing car.

When we were there we waited for the energon harvesters to come back. Usually we would find it in caves deep within Cybertron, but we have recently discovered that there are energon deposits in the Sulfuric Sea.

Ever since, many major energon harvesting corporates have tried to get their servos on these deposits and get piles of credits and cybercash.

We were all sitting by the edge of the docks looking out to sea as a boat comes back with a full load of energon.

We talked for a while on what would happen and what would we do if we became a Prime.

"No way a femme can be a Prime," Hot Shot argued.

"Oh yeah?" Chromia snapped back, "Then who was Solus Prime?"

"She-" Shotty stopped himself and realized it.

"So Hot Rod, what would you do?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know... I would-" and the there was a sudden and very forceful bump, and Ariel fell over since she was the only one standing.

"Ariel!" Arcee shouted.

I was prepared to dive into the sulfur, but Orion beat me to it, we waited for a few seconds before Orion came back with Ariel and gently placed her down on the docks.

"Come on Ariel, breathe!" Chromia said.

Author POV

Ariel's pipes were filling with the liquid sulfur and quickly cutting off her energon flow, unless something is done quickly, she will offline.

Orion quickly took action. He pumped her chest at a steady rate trying to make her cough up the sulfur. It didn't work.

Orion didn't have many good choices left, so had to do CyberPR. As he brought his lips to her, he breathed into her mouth.

Then he came back out to breathe again and then he breathed into Ariel's mouth again. After a few times, Ariel started to cough out the sulfur and she

came to.

While still hacking out some sulfur, she looked into Orion's eyes, and said, "Th-th-thank you-u,"

They both didn't know what happened, but there was a sudden spark between them, where new emotions are showed.

Even though Ariel is now fine, Orion went back for the CyberPR, this time Ariel responded with a kiss...

'Oh no, dear Primus NOOOOO!' Chromia thought.

"Ahhhh! My eyes!" Hot Rod screamed.

"It burns!" Wheeljack shouted.

Arcee POV

I stared at them as Orion plants one, a long one, into my older sister. I didn't know what I was feeling. Disgust? Jealousy? Joy? Maybe it's a mix of all three.

"Ahem," Roddy interrupted. The two lovebirds immediately stopped, Ariel got back up on her pedes, and looked over. "Are just going to stay here forever and watch you two or are we going to move around?"

"I guess," Orion started, "We better move around,"

"Alright then, lets go to the bath house," Ariel said.

"Bath house?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you weren't of age so I couldn't bring you in, but now that you are old enough, you can experience how amazing it is,"

Bath house hmmm, this should be interesting.

"I think we're good," said 'Bee, "the bath house is more for femmes than it is for mechs,"

"All then, where will you five go?" Chromia asked.

"Maybe down to the tracks, race each other a few times," Rodimus finished.

* * *

Once we got to the bath house. I saw many femmes, of all ages, sit, or sleep, in the tubs.

"Three oil baths please," Ariel said.

I didn't know about this place, and no one told me about it until when we were at the docks. Maybe because I was the youngest of my sisters, neither of them decided to mention this place to me. Otherwise I would try to sneak in.

The clerk at the desk gave each of us a band, saying that we were all going into the oil bath section.

On our bands were our bio signatures, and a number.

As I was about to step in, a guard caught me by my winglets.

"Hey, is she old enough?" The guard asked.

"Yeah," Chromia assured.

"Check her bio signature," Ariel finished.

The guard brought something above my band, and , eventually, he let me in.

Ariel and Chromia both dipped their pedes into the oil, and so did I, but then I realized that it was scalding hot, and that it could've easily burnt my wires.

I kept on dipping it in so that I can get used to the temperatures, but then I looked to my left I saw Chromia adjusting the temperature to her oil.

I saw what she was doing and I followed her lead.

Eventually I lowered the temperature until I thought I would be comfortable in it.

I put in my pedes, then my legs, and then I slipped all the way into the oil up until only my helm was out.

Oh... My... Primus... The oil was so soothing that my entire body felt completely numb.

My time with Knockout has been plaguing me forever, but once I went into the oil, I have completely forgot about it.

It was so good, it felt like my wires had been rearranged and that my processor had been reprogrammed to only feel pleasure.

Then... My optics... Started to...

...

_I walked into a room dimly lit, and I saw a mech with a red paint job._

_"Hot Rod?" I asked. But before I could get any closer, I was suddenly grabbed, by two mechs, one who had a large build and a blue frame. The other one was also blue, but had wings and a medium build, but also had a glass casing in the middle of his chest plate._

_"H-hey, let me go!" I shouted._

_"Soon enough," the red framed one said as he was walking into the light I was under, "soon enough,"_

_I stared at horror and realized who it was._

_"Knockout," I whispered._

_"Indeed,"_

_"What do you want,"_

_"Revenge" his hand transformed and it turned into a saw._

_With wide optics I stared at it in horror, and now with fear, no one could do this._

_He brought the spinning saw near to my torso until it was ready to dig into my spark. _

_I closed my eyes and waited for it to happen, but then I heard a whir. And opened my eyes to see that the saw was gone._

_"Of course, doing this would be too easy," he snickered, "No, I want to do something a little more... Traumatizing,"_

_His servos were going toward me slowly, until I realized what his targets were._

_"What? No. Knockout don't do this," I begged._

_"Your right, I shouldn't, but who is going to stop me?"_

_His servos got onto my breast plates. The feeling was so weird, I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless. And scared, no, terrified._

_"No. No! NOOOO!" I screamed._

_Next thing I saw was something red, knocking down Knockout, and pounding him into the ground. _

_Next I felt my servos free as the two mechs by my side let go and went to attack him._

_'Oh no,' I thought, 'There's is no way he can take both of them,'_

_Then he did something, I didn't see what he did, but then two blue lights came out of his servo and it took down both the big and the medium mechs._

_"Thank the allspark you came kind mech," I thanked._

_"There's no need Arcee," the mysterious mech said. How did he know my name?_

_His voice sounded familiar, as well as his paint._

_"But you can thank me by giving me one,"_

_I didn't know what he meant, but, as if by instinct, I brought my arms over his shoulder plates, while his arms wrapped around my waist. _

_I closed my optics and didn't know what to expect, and then I felt something on my lips._

_I opened my optics to see that it was Hot Rod And he had given me a kiss. Normally I would let go, but... I just let him._

...

Immediately I woke up. Still in the oil, looking around to see my sisters prepare to get out. I followed them, and thought about what I did, in my dream...

* * *

**So in this chapter, Arcee finally shows some more feelings about Roddy because she didn't make up her mind yet when she first met Hot Rod. Tell me how she tells Hot Rod or how she takes this news. Also, I know that introducing Ariel to Orion was a bit early, everyone are as old as Jack would be, so their 'seventeens', since "Autobot life cycles are much longer than human life cycles," ~Optimus Prime.**

**Despite it all, I hoped that you liked it! PM me, rate, give me feedback!**

**给我提示和反馈****(No ratings=No good story)**

**再见了**

**See you all later.**

**This is Moonlight King, and I will be back to the Moon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Revealed

**Arcee sees a dream where she kissed Hot Rod. How does she react? How will she tell Hot Rod? Will she tell Hot Rod? Well, she-**  
**Arcee: MK, shut up!**  
**Me: Ok, ok, geez, find out in the story,**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Tansformers, all rights to Hasbro, etc. but I do own this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Revealed

Arcee POV

I didn't know what to do. Yeah, I felt relaxed from the oil bath, but this event will annoy my processor.

"Hey Chromia," I said

"What's up little sis?" She responded.

"I... Want to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

I told her my entire dream, but without the part where Knockout...

"Woah," my sister said in awe, "That is deep,"

"Well then what should I do?" I asked desperately.

"You can tell him, like but slowly, don't just jump in like Ariel did,"

Oh yeah, that image still floats around my processor and it even frightens me a little bit for some reason.

"But still, what should I say or do?"

"Just say something like 'I know that we have known each other for only a few hours, but I just want to say that I love you,'"

"Ummmm,"

"Am I good?"

"What you proposed for me to say seems a little..."

"Perfect?"

"Direct,"

Chromia looked down in disappointment.

"Maybe once Hot Rod and I are friends for a little bit longer, maybe I will say it,"

"Hey Chromia, Arcee, lets get going," Ariel shouted.

"Alright," we said in unison.

* * *

We returned our bands to the mech at the front, and then we transformed into our alternate modes and headed towards the race track where the others are

Where Hot Rod is.

Once we got there, the mechs were all in a race, Hot Rod was first then Bumblebee, then Hot Shot, then Orion, which struck me as a surprise since his v-mode wasn't aerodynamic, and finally Wheeljack.

Hot Rod suddenly came to a stop as he crossed the finish line. He transformed back into his bot mode and waited for everyone to finish.

"Well," he said, "Five laps, but I still win,"

"My tires burnt out around the third lap," Hot Shot whined, " me being third should count for something,"

"Yeah, it means you are a liar," Orion said.

"What do you mean?" Hot Shot inquired.

"Your tires didn't burn out, you would've stopped if they did or at least create a screeching sound," Wheeljack answered.

"What? I-I-" Hot Shot struggled to find a good way to counter Wheeljack.

I looked towards Hot Rod and thought, 'Do I really love him? I know I like him, from the first day we met, but, do I?'

"Hey guys," I heard Hot Rod start, "Lets go to the top of Hill next to the docks!"

"Why?" I asked.

"There is a meteor shower today, and its visible too, but I thought we can go to the hill to get a better view,"

"Yeah, alright," everyone agreed.  
_

We all got to the top of the hill and waited for the meteors to start showering.

We all sat down looking up into the sky, as the sun started to set and the moons of Cybertron started to rise.

As everyone was looking up, I found the perfect opportunity to tell Hot Rod.

"Umm... Hey Hot Rod," I nervously started.

"What is it Arcee?" Hot Rod asked.

"Well, I have something to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"Well it's just that, you and I- no. Ummm. Ugh, I don't know how to say this,"

"Calm down Arcee, you can tell me anything,"

"Well, it's just that-"

"What?"

As if on purpose, the meteors fell at the exact moment I hugged Hot Rod and kissed him.

"Arcee..."

"No, you don't need to say anything, I know what I did was wrong,"

"No, I meant-"

"Just, don't say anything,"

"Fine, I won't,"

He was right, he didn't say anything, but he still showed his feelings for me with a kiss as well.

"Hot Rod, why?"

"Why do you think I approached you earlier today?"

"I just thought you would be like Knockout,"

"Well, lets get to know each other through a few nights together,"

I smiled. I just thought he would screw me over and that I would feel another heartbreak. But it seems he really cares for me, that he loves me. And that I love him.

"Hmmm, take it easy hot shot," I purposely said.

"Its Rod, Arcee," he chuckled.

I brought my arms over his shoulder, and he brought his arms around my waist. I twisted my helm, closed my optics, and waited for my seconds in the All-spark.

* * *

**Yeah I know, this chapter is short but wow... I actually debated wether or not to post the last part of this fanfic, I can't believe that I actually did it. Now remember, these four chapters were all in one day.**

**Despite it all, I hoped that you liked it! PM me, rate, give me feedback!**

**给我提示和反馈****(No ratings=No good story)**

**再见了**

**See you all later.**

**This is Moonlight King, and I will be back to the Moon**


	6. Chapter 5: Prank

**So now that the first four chapters a done, I will start the adventure part of this FanFiction. Yes, I have seen the Prime episodes and it doesn't seem that anyone knew each other before the war, but just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, all rights to Hasbro, but I do own this Fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Prank

Hot Rod POV

The day started off like any other day, I drank my energon, waited for Hot Shot outside, and then we would head off to the Hall.

I don't know if we coordinated, but everyone went to the Hall, my brother and I, Arcee and her sisters, 'Bee, Jackie, Orion.

Bee and Orion got to the hall first, then us, then Jackie, and then...

"Ummm Arcee?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"You look... Hot... Today,"

She gave me a dubious look.

"That is, Hot Pink!" 'Bee finished. Everyone laughed. Even I couldn't keep in a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah I know, my paint is, different from yesterday," she replied.

"What a glorious spark day present," Chromia said.

"But why pink?" Orion asked.

"We were wondering the same thing," Ariel said.

"I came out of recharge like this," she angrily said.

"Well then," I started, "who did it?"

We each looked at each other with doubt, until Hot Shot went to get the EMP blaster.

"Alright, I'm bored, I'll go get the EMP blaster," he said.

"I thought that the general population couldn't use it," 'Bee said.

"They lowered the blast so that it can only stun bots,"

"Oh,"

We all followed Hot Shot to the relic hall, and to our surprise, most of the relics were missing.

"Did the guards take them away for cleaning?" Wheeljack asked.

We pondered about this for a little bit, before we were all hit with something and everything went black.

Arcee POV

We woke up one or two hours later.

I didn't know what happened to us to knock us out, but something still happened to, well, everyone else.

"Hey, Ariel," I said.

"What?" She replied.

"I absolutely LOVE your new paint job,"

Her optics instantly widened and looked down to see that her paint was no longer red-pink, it is now a vibrant cerulean blue.

I looked around to see if anyone else's paints have changed. Other than me, Ariel, and Bumblebee, who by the way is now a purple, none of their paint has changed.

"Uuuuggghhh," Hot Rod moaned, "What happened?"

"To you, nothing," I said, "to us, our paint has changed," I gestured towards Ariel, and Bumblebee.

"Wait," Bumblebee said, "What are you...? AAAAAHHHH!"

"Alright calm down, we can get our normal paint back by visiting the paint shop," Orion said. "Let's go,"

I know that I said only Ariel and 'Bee were harmed, but once the Hot Brothers tried to transform, they just got stuck in mid-transformation. And did it look weird.

"Oh, hmppppphhhhhhhhh," I tried to hold back a laugh as I stared at Hot Shot and Hot Rod struggle to transform into their v-mode.

Everyone burst out laughing, and because they couldn't hold back, neither could I.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We all laughed so hard that our circuitry started to short circuit.

"Oh very funny, now how are we supposed to get back to our normal modes?"

Shotty asked.

"Just transform," Chromia said.

"Don't you think we already tried that?" Hot Rod said.

"Well I guess you're stuck like this until we can get a mechanic," I said.

"Alright, but first let's deal with your paint," Orion said to us.

We all drove to the nearest paint shop, but Wheeljack and Orion suddenly stopped on our way there.

I stopped and transformed back into femme mode, and said, "Aren't you coming?"

"We... C-c-can't, we are (bzzzt) stu-u-uck like th-this," Wheeljack said. And just like that they were unresponsive.

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed.

"Ok, ok calm down," we'll get them to a medic, and while we are at it, we might as well send a medic for Hot Rod and Hot Shot," Ariel calmly said.

We went to the nearest hospital, and asked for a medic.

"Ok, where are the bots that need help?" The red and white medic said.

"Two are at the hall, and the rest are at these coordinates," I showed him a holo-map, and it was marked with where Orion, Chromia, and Wheeljack are.

"Very well then, Perceptor," a red mech, I think he is Perceptor, walked up to the red and white medic, "I will need assistance, you will go to the hall and bring them back here, and I will get the threemwhom are at these coordinates."

And with that last order they each left for the destinations.

I saw a nurse walk by us, so I asked her where we can remove our wrong colors.

"Oh you can get it buffed, here I can help you," she brought a buffer to us and it scraped off my pink paint, Ariel's blue paint, and Bumblebee's purple paint.

The two doctors came back with our friends.

As Perceptor unloaded our friends, the white medic said, "Him again?"

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"To the red and orange bot,"

Wait, he knew Hot Rod?

"Ok let me take a diagnostic check,"

From his arm came out a blue light, he it moved across Hot Shot's entire body, then it suddenly turned red to where his t-cog is. Then he moved the light over to where Hot Rod's t-cog is and it was also red.

"Hmmm," he said, "It seems that their t-cog has been damaged, but only slightly, as if someone brought a welder to it,"

"Can you fix it?" I asked the medic.

"Yes it is simple," he waved for two bots to come and carry him away. "However I will not perform the procedure,"

"Ok, then can you help these two?" Ariel said pointing at Orion and Wheeljack.

"I will see to them," Perceptor said.

He scanned them like the red and white medic, whose name was Ratchet, and came to this conclusion;

"They had gotten some un-refined energon, it damaged their motor skills and so they became stuck," Perceptor said. "I'll just give them some medice-en,"

He put a green form of energon in a syringe and injected it into Orion, Chromia and Wheeljack.

We waited for a few minutes in the waiting room. I was wondering wether or not Hot Rod will be ok, I think my sister is thinking the same but for Orion.

And... I have no idea what Bumblebee is thinking. It seemed like he was trying to do something with his wrists because he is just, sort of flicking it forward.

Later everyone came walking in as if they were rebuilt.

I ran to give Hot Rod a hug, and Ariel did the same for Orion. The rest gave chest bumps or some sort of hand shake to say 'are you ok?'

"Now we need to find out who is doing this to us," Chomria said.

"I have an idea," Wheeljack piped up, "there are cameras set up in the relic halls, maybe we can find out who took us out,"

"Maybe," Orion said, "it was with the EMP generator,"

That makes sense. We all agreed to head to the Hall and we saw the surveillance cameras set up.

As we stared at the camera in the relic hall for about ten minutes, we finally found out who took the EMP generator.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," I said, "I should have known,"

"Why?" Bumblebee said.

"They are notorious for prancing anyone," Hot Rod finished.

"Alright, now we just have to lure them out," Wheejack said, "they must be waiting in the relic halls,"

"And what makes you so sure?" Hot Shot asked.

"I know them, they like to stay in one place and prank as many people who go in there,"

"Then what do we do with bait?" Bumblebee asked.

As if by cue, we all turned our helms to Bubmblebee.

Bumblebee saw why we we doing, "Awwww scrap,"

Author POV

Bumblebee tip-toed into the relic hall and waited for the worst to happen.

The twins were waiting for their next victim and once they saw Bumblebee, they knew what to do now.

"You'll EMP him," Sunstreaker said, "and I'll make him transform into a street lamp,"

"I like that," Sideswipe said, "I still can't believe you can do that,"

"We'll believe it now,"

They did as they planned, and before they could re-trans-scan Bumblbee's v-mode, Arcee took out Sunstreaker. As Sideswipe aimed the EMP generator at Arcee, Ariel and Chromia tackled him into the ground.

Arcee POV

"Ok then Sides'," Hot Rod started, "what trouble are you trying to do now?"

"Nothing you should be concerned of," the red mech, who I assume is Sideswipe, said.

"Oh I would talk," Wheeljack coaxed, "'cause if you don't, my fists will become really itchy,"

"Alright fine, fine, we'll tell you," the yellow bot, who is Sunstreaker, said, "we were bored and we learned how to adjust the EMP generator,"

"So we wanted to prank every bot that we met," Sideswipe continued.

"I guess that would explain everyone," I said, "but me, when I woke up my paint was pink, it was blue before I recharged, so why is it pink?"

"What? We didn't do that," they both responded.

"Then who climbed into my room and changed my paint?" I demanded.

Now this is a real mystery, no matter what we tried the twins said that they didn't do it.

One-by-one we all started to believe them.

"Ok, then who did it?" I asked.

"Must have been some perverted bot who crept into your room," Ariel said.

"You are right about half of what you said," an unknown bot said.

We all turned our helms to see a red, white and blue mech walk up to us. "Yes I did it," we all gasped as we found out.

"So... You just crept into my room?" I asked with the shivers.

"Fortunately, no, I was testing a new probe," the bot said.

We gave him a dubious look. "Oh right, by the way, my name is Smokescreen,"

"Ok then Smokescreen, how did you get the pink paint on me?"

"The probe held a few can-fills of paint," he started, "I just controlled it to paint its places, I didn't know what I was painting,"

"Ok, hey can I see your probe?" I asked innocently.

"Sure," he handed me the little flying toy. I took it, dropped it, and stomped on it.

"Make sure that that thing doesn't come near me again,"

He stared at me in horror, and then at the probe, but eventually he sadly agreed.

* * *

**Yes, I know I got lazy at the end. And I know that the bots are out of character, but a war can change people, or in this case bots, so the bots are different now, compared to the events during the TFP episodes.**

**Despite it all, I hoped that you liked it! PM me, rate, give me feedback!**

**给我提示和反馈****(No ratings=No good story)**

**再见了**

**See you all later.**

**This is Moonlight King, and I will be back to the Moon.**


	7. Chapter 6: Der Großßott

**I'm still in summer, however once I start high school, my schedule will become more cluttered, so expect the worst. By the way, I can not believe that I got over 300 views for the first 5 chapters including the prologue. I had hoped to get at least 50.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, I own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Der Großßott

Arcee POV

"Hot Rod, is your processor tightly screwed in?" I asked, "he is going to find out,"

"Then I will deny it," he said.

"I can't believe that I actually agreed to this,"

"There is high-grade energon," he said in a sing-songy voice.

"Give me red energon so I can use it to speed far away," I scoffed, "I'll take medium instead,"

"Man you are picky,"

I handed Arcee the container, and she quickly placed it down on the table.

Just in time too, because 'he' came in.

"Hello?" Hot Shot asked. "Mom? Dad? Hot Rod? Where are you?"

I quickly hid behind... Something... But then I saw two blue optics approaching Hot Shot.

"Happy Spark Day Shotty!" Hot Rod shouted.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Hot Shot slugged his brother in the stomach and kicked him in the helm.

"OOOOWWW!" Hot Rod screamed. I turned on the lights just to see everyone either approach him or laugh their processors until overload.

"Come on Hot Shot," his creator said, "don't you recognize your own brothers voice print?"

"Oh, whoops," he said with embarrassment. "You ok Roddy?"

"I'll be ok," he groaned, "if you hand me that high-grade,"

Hot Rod held the HG just to fall on the ground again.

"Honestly Hot Rod, some High grade?" His carrier said, "I thought you agreed not to,"

"No, I agreed, to not have _all_ the HG," he sighed. He held his chest plate in pain.

"Well, now that the lights are open," Ariel said, "we might as well start this party,"

"I guess," Hot Rod sighed yet again.

The party was great, Orion was there, 'Bee, Ariel, but not Chromia.

Hot Rod accidentally kissed the ground for the third time when I slapped him me because I had a few too many cubes of HG. I also found out that his creator was a factory worker, and that his carrier was an intergalactic travelling agent, renting bots ships so that they can head to many planets colonized by cybertronians.

I was drunk off of my chestplates so I fell unconscious and woke up to see Hot Rod drench me in water. I saw what time it was and I instantly told Roddy;

"I have to head back," I said, still half-drunk.

"Why?" Hot Shot asked.

"We have something to do tomorrow morning," Ariel said.

"Let us escort you back," Hot Rod said.

I smiled, "Thanks," I took Hot Rods servo and we walked outside.

Hot Rod POV

I saw Orion hold Ariel's servos and whisper something into her ear.

After Orion was done whispering, Ariel looked happy and elated.

"Then let's go," Orion said.

"But we'll never make it back before curfew," Arcee cried out

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut," I blurted.

"How quickly does it take us back?" Ariel asked.

"Half the time it would if you circled back home,"

"Then let's go!" Arcee shouted.

...

We took the shortcut through a forest of fallen spaceships and destroyed space bridge parts.

It was a very unusual place. The scrap piled up on top of each other, but they didn't exactly resemble heaps. In fact, some seem to slant at an unusual angle.

Orion, Arcee, Ariel, and I walked through the forest, but doubt starts to strike on us.

"Ummmmm, Hot Rod, this doesn't look like scrap metal," Ariel said.

"Yeah, these things don't seem to have a spark-beat," Orion stated.

"Yeah," Arcee agreed, "In fact, they look... Organic,"

"That's weird, I have been here before, these shouldn't be here," I replied.

We kept on walking forward until I found a flashlight.

"This can help us see," I turned it on and to my right, I saw something on one of the organic pillars.

It was square, white and has lines. I don't know why I would pick it up, but as if by a magnet, I was attracted to it.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"Let me see that," Orion said. I gave him the... Thing, "Hmmm," he bent it , and he even tried to rip it, but couldn't.

"This seems like the material that the old Cybertronian bots used," he stated. "All this happened during the Great Cybertronian Wars, where data pads weren't used, these are called 'paper'"

"What does it say?" Arcee asked.

I looked at the 'paper' as Orion called it. On it, written in terrible cybertronian; "'Don't look or it takes you'"

"I think we should look for more," Ariel said, "I don't know why, but I just have this feeling,"

We got three more pages, but then we heard something behind us.

"Did any one else hear that?" I looked behind myself.

Then suddenly, something with a white visor, and a black body.

Arcee POV

That thing popped up out of nowhere. And it scared our sparks and processors to overload.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ariel and I shrieked.

"RUN!" Hot Rod said.

We sprinted as fast as we could away from the... THING, but somehow, I had a feeling that it was going to be back. And I had a feeling everyone else felt the same.

"Maybe if we keep collecting these pages, it will bring the 'thing'-" Orion started.

"Slender-bot," Ariel corrected.

"What?" Hot Rod asked.

"Slender-bot was a myth that started a long time ago with a steel cutter, who made unusual art," Ariel stated, "In his pictures were unusual bots that had arms so lomg that it could reach the ground,"

"So?" I asked.

"It also lures younglings into the scrap heap, and then it takes them, no one has ever made it out," Ariel finished.

By the end of her story I was trembling with fear. Then I felt a servo on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through," Hot Rod comforted.

We kept walking though this wretched heap, until we found another page.

"What does this one say?" I asked.

"It's... Just a drawing," Hot Rod said.

We looked at it, it had slender-bot in the middle of the scrap.

Suddenly, we heard something behind us, we instantly turned, but saw nothing.

"Lets keep going," I said, "I want to get the rest of the pages before Slender-bot kills me,"

Each time we got another page, our vision started to receive static.

"Anyone one else having trouble seeing?" Ariel asked. We all nodded.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of my optic, I see his, pale emotionless visor, his dark and some white and red body, and his freakish long arms, it just sent shivers down my back-side, and eventually froze me stiff.

"Arcee, what's wrong?" Hot Rod asked.

"H-h-h-he-e-e i-iss right-t th-there," I pointed beyond Orion's shoulder, and as we looked, it was now their turn to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They screamed.

We ran, hoping to either get out or find more pages.

I suddenly looked to my right and saw something white. I passed by the column and quickly snatched the page.

We finally stopped to make sure that we were all safe. Sure enough we were all still there.

"Ok, so, how many pages do we have?" Ariel asked.

"Six," Orion said.

"We don't even know how many pages we need to get," Hot Rod argued.

"I have a feeling we are almost done," I said, "It seems that the Slender-bot is getting more ferocious when trying to get us,"

"Then we must hurry," Orion said.

We searched the scrap forest as quickly as we could, with Slender scaring us at every turn we make.

Finally, after slender scared us, I found a page just lying on the ground.

Suddenly my optics start to become really static filled, I can barely see.

Author POV

Arcee starts to have problems with her vision. Hot Rod takes her under the shoulder and carries her through the forest.

This time, Slender doesn't seem to bother them as much, but once they see the eighth page, Slender reappears and tries to grab onto the four.

Ariel quickly transforms and heads for the last page. Slender tries to grab her, however she gave him alone pit of a time, and Ariel grabs the page.

Upon the retrieval of the last page, Slender makes out a shriek and just teleports away.

"Ok... What now?" Hot Rod asked.

Then suddenly, a white and green light appeared and revealed a gateway.

"Should we go in?" Arcee asked.

"It's better than staying here," Orion said, "let's get the pit out of here,"

They quickly jumped through the portal and they appeared in front of Arcee's house.

Arcee started to smile, and then she turned towards Hot Rod and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you later Hot Rod," Arcee giggled.

...

After slender teleported away, he can't help but stop thinking about how he is losing his touch.

He would've caught these kids a few years ago, but now...

He cleaned off the white paint forms his visor, and buffed his armor until he is his true black and purple color.

'My family was burnt in a fire,' Slender thought 'I was the fortunate one to survive,'

He was doomed to wearing a visor for it is the only way for him to see.

His long arms, however, were created during a failed experiment when he volunteered himself to research.

He vowed he would get revenge, ever since, he had equipped many equipment that a communications officer would use.

One day, that's what he'll become. Soundwave, the head telecommunications officer, of the Cybertronian army.

* * *

**Sorry this story took a while by the way, but like I said. The views I'm getting were a lot better than I thought it would be. Keep giving me feedback, I'll be open to any critique or ideas.**

**Despite it all, I hoped that you liked it! PM me, rate, give me feedback!**

**给我提示和反馈****(No ratings=No good story)**

**再见了**

**See you all later.**

**This is Moonlight King, and I will be back to the Moon.**


	8. Chapter 7: Family

**I am running out of ideas, so I really need some feedback. I have a few good ideas, and few more that I will save for later, once the Hot Rod-Arcee relationship have gotten further.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, I own this story.**

**为了纪念给我的奶奶和公公****(Dedicated to my grandmother and my grandfather)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Family

Arcee POV

Hot Rod and I have been seeing each other more often. Same with Orion and Ariel, although they seem to be more secretive of what is going on between them.

I tried asking she what was doing but she wouldn't give any information that was worthwhile.

I decided to follow after Ariel and meet Hot Rod in secrecy.

I told him to see by the Arena where every now and then there would be a gladiator in the rings.

...

I waited for him to come, but what stopped me was seeing an unusual gray mech walking into the ring. He didn't exactly seem like a gladiator but he did have a blaster on his arm.

Then I saw Hot Rod come.

"Hey Hot Rod," I hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey 'Cee," he replied, "sorry I am-"

"Wait..." I blurted, "what did you call me?"

"I called you 'Cee, what, you don't like the nickname,"

"No it's just... No one has given me a nickname before, however it is a great name,"

"Thanks, so why did you want me to meet here?" He asked.

I showed him two wristbands. And his optics instantly widened.

"No.. You did not-"

"Oh yeah I did,"

"But how did you know?"

"I got to thank your brother, you have been talking about this match forever, Insecticon VS. Tyrus Gamma,"

"You shouldn't have done this," he sighed.

"Why?"

... He thought for a bit, "'Cause then I won't be able to make it up to you,"

I chuckled a bit. "Come on, lets go in," I took his servo and pulled him in.

We got to our seats, C row, number 1134.

Stadiums would normally be enormous, but Farroad Stadium at Iacon is the oldest, on Cybertron.

The one thing that makes Farroad (fa-ro-ad) the most famous Stadium would be the Gray Beast.

This gray mechanical monster has taken many Cybertronians to the medical bay.

I looked to Hot Rod, but didn't see the expression I was anticipating for.

"Why the long faceplate Roddy?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked befuddled.

"You look sad, I thought you wanted to see this match,"

"I know, it's just..."

"What?"

"My grand-creator is in the emergency room,"

"Oh my Primus, what happened?" Then I quickly held my mouth.

He took a glance towards me and continued talking.

"His E-tank isn't taking Energon properly," he said in a crestfallen tone.

"Oh..."

"YEEEAAAAAAAAHHH!" The bots in the stadium shouted.

"Today the best from the West, the tyrant of the defiant, Tyruuuuuuuuss Gammaaaaaaa!" As the announcer finished his name, the crowd goes bolts, "versus the Insecticons!"

I shouted along with the rest of the crowd, and with Hot Rod. He threw his fist in the air.

We saw Tyrus brawl with the Insecticon, a Cybertronian traitor that malfunctioned during an experiment.

At one point the Insecticon pinned down Tyrus, but just as he was about to get clawed by it, Tyrus drew out his sword and sliced off the Insecticon's arm.

The Insecticon youled in pain, and finally with his last slice, Tyrus took off the Insecticon's head.

I looked to my left and saw Hot Rod's horrified face.

"Hot Rod, come on, this isn't that bad" I snickered.

"Huh? Yeah, ok, I'll try to come, thank you Nurse Firestar," he finished, "Sorry Arcee, but I have to go,"

"Why?" I asked.

"My pre-cre's condition is now critical, once this match is finished, he may already be with the All-spark,"

I stood up, "then I'm coming with you,"

He smiled, "Lets hurry, I know which Medical Station he is in,"

Before we left I heard the announcer say, "And for our final match... MEGATRONUS!"

We hurried to the Medical Station down by the Recruitment center.

Hot Rod headed up to the counter and said, "May I see Hot Spot in room R526?"

"Ok, and how may I help you?" She said to me.

"She's with me" Hot Rod replied.

"Ok then, give me your servos," I extended my servo, as did Hot Rod, and she stamped something on our servo's.

We ran towards room R526

I looked at what it was, mine was the emergency symbol, a green 'H' shape.

"Of all things," Hot Rod exclaimed when he looked at his servo, "I get this?"

He showed me what it was, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the sparkling.

We took the levalator, which brought us to the fifth floor.

Once we got to the fifth floor, we sprinted down twelve doors and entered the thirteenth door on the right.

"Grand-creator!" Hot Rod shouted.

I saw the old figure on the berth. Optics barely staying lit.

"Uh, sir" I said.

"Hello Hot Rod, and who is this?" He asked.

"She is Arcee," Hot Rod introduced.

"I see," he gave a few sickly, but short, coughs, "I see that you two seem to have a bond,"

I reached for Hot Rod's servo, and I held it tightly, "We do," I smiled at him. He looked back at me and also gave a warm smile.

"Hot Rod, I already spoke with your parents and brother, now I want to speak with you alone," he wheezed.

Upon hearing his words, I left the room.

I looked around while waiting and to my shock and surprise I thought I saw Starscream, but (she) had different colors, and some of her plating is not the same.

Next I heard the doer open and Hot Rod told me that his grand-cre wanted to see me.

I walked in to see the old mechs face rust right before my very optics and think that he still wants to see me.

"What is it sir?" I asked very befuddled.

"Nothing much, except for you take care of Hot Rod," he gave a slight chuckle and hacked, "he can get into some trouble,"

I smile, and replied "I know, I will watch him to make sure he doesn't ruin himself,"

"Wait, Arcee?" I turned around to see what he wanted as I was about to leave, "let me tell you something about Hot Rod," I walked back and sat down on a chair to listen, "I saw Primus in my glitch the other day, and he told me that Hod Rod was destined for great things," I raised a brow as he said 'great'. "That's what I thought too, I don't know if this is my delusion, or if it is real, I just need you to know,"

I stared at him in awe and calmly said "Thank you,"

"At last," he groaned, "In essentie , het conflict dat vandaag bestaat is niet meer dan een oude - stijl strijd om de macht , politieke hartstochten , als ze eenmaal zijn aangewakkerd tot vlam , exact hun slachtoffers ..." And he just died off.

"Hot Rod!" I shouted and he instantly came in.

"What's wrong?" Then he looked over to his pre-cre and grimaced. "... No..."

"I'm sorry Hot Rod," I sighed, "I don't know his last words, he died as he was finishing his speech, but it isn't Cybertronian,"

... His optics wide told me, "He... Was a code talker during the great cyber-wars, he wasn't the same since..."

"I'm... Sorry Hot Rod," I apologized.

Then suddenly he came from behind and lifted me up, I squealed and he said, "I have you, that is all I need," I had to twist my neck back so that he can give me a kiss.

* * *

**To all families who have been affected by the 9/11 World Trade Center disaster, on the behalf of my entire family, I send our condolences.**

**By the way, check out my cousin's channel; HerroPeasProductions.**

**Despite it all, I hoped that you liked it! PM me, rate, give me feedback!**

**给我提示和反馈****(No ratings=No good story)**

**再见了**

**See you all later.**

**This is Moonlight King, and I will be back to the Moon.**


	9. Chapter 8: Break-Up

**So... I'm back with yet another chapter, and yet another distress call for chapter ideas, PM me or just talk about it in the comments. I still have a few good ideas left, but I need your help! This is part one of two, first is The Break Up, next is a The Confrontation**  
**By the way, there will be some mild language in this chapter, so beware**.

* * *

Chapter 8: Break-Up  
Arcee POV  
When Hot Rod and I first met, I thought I could offline happy, but now we are fighting a little bit more frequently than before, and over more... Personal matters.

Last night, we met by the University and we had, one of our most intense quarrels.

"Hot Rod, what is up with you always wanting to race?" I shouted.

"It's in my nature, I can't help it, so you better get used to it!" He countered.

"(Scoff) I don't believe it, you have an ego that's as big as the Cybertronian army, and a processor as thick as Primus' crust!"

"Well I'm sorry if I am just this amazing!"

"Really Hot Rod!?" This started a while back when Hot Rid threatened to break up with me because I didn't want to race with him. "I don't like racing, for all I care, I could be walking to anywhere!"

"Well- Hot Shot?" He asked surprised.

"Are... You guys okay?"

I looked at Hot Rod and we both said, "Yeah, we are fine,"

Hot Shot looked at the both of us, quietly said okay and just walked away.

Hot Rod sighed and said in a mellow voice, "Look Arcee, I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind,"

"Yeah, I guess it's my fault too, we really need to talk to someone about our relationship,"

"... That's a good idea," Hot Rod smiled and came to give me a kiss.

"No Hot Rod. Not today," he gave me a dubious look and then he just walked away.

This is exactly like what Knockout did to me, the same thing, he confesses his love to me, I fall for it, we date for a while, then I start to notice his faults and problems, then he finally cheats on me, I think it was to make me feel hurt. And it did.

I never could get over that, and I thought all my troubles would go away if I went with Hot Rod, apparently not the case.

I took the railways back home.

Ariel was a few years older than I am, however she is very secretive, Chromia has dated before, with some guy named Ironhide, I don't know what happened but he left. I decided to talk to Chromia about this.

"Hey Chromia?" I called as I entered through the door.

"Downstairs!" My carrier shouted.

I walked downstairs down to our berth-rooms, and I walked into Chromia's room.

"Chromia?" I asked.

"Oh hey 'Cee," she said in a very happy tone, but then her grin was erased as she saw my crestfallen expression, "what's wrong?"

I started to have second thoughts about waking in, "uh.. Nothing,"

"Liar," she said, "come on, you can tell me,"

"It's me and Hot Rod," I sighed.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"We seem to be having a lot more fights now, and problems, what I'm really worried about is that my experience with Knockout will happen all over again,"

"...I know what you mean sis'"

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, this happened with me and Ironhide once, only it turns out it was a setup, someone wanted us to break-up,"

"But who would?... Knockout," I growled.

Instantly coming to this conclusion I went to find Knockout, the first place I looked were the paint shops, and surely enough I found him there.

"Knockout!" I shouted.

"Oh Arcee," he chuckled, "came crawling back to me?"

I grabbed his neck cables and pushed it against the wall. "Why are you doing this?"

He gave a dumbfounded expression. "What are you talking about?"

"You never liked Hot Rod, so you wanted us to break-up, is that right?"

"What?! How come I never thought of that?" He asked himself.

Wait, he is only coming up with this idea?

I released my grip on him and thought that Hot Rod, is actually going to cheat on me, I mean who else would break us up?

I slowly walked away and decided what to do next, I guess it's to head home.

...

After recharge, I wanted to see if Hot Rod would cheat on me, and to prevent him I would threaten him, he knows what I can do, and he certainly can't hit a femme.

As I was walking to Hot Rod's home, I saw Shotty walk out.

"Hey Arcee, what are you coming here for," he asked.

"To ask your brother something," I replied.

"Oh, I thought he already broke-up with you,"

"What, why?"

"I assumed because he is with Flamewar,"

"What!?" I shouted, "He is with that fragging whore?" I widened my optics in rage, and then I fell to my knees and started to cry.

"Arcee, it's okay, you still have me as a friend," Hot Shot comforts.

"I don't know, it's just happened so many times," I cried, "I don't want it to happen again,"

"It won't," Hot Shot comforted.

I looked at Hot Shot, he was definitely nice, and I bet that he is different from his brother.

I gave him a hug, and said bye. "Meet by the docks?"

"Sure," he smoothly replied.

Hot Rod POV

I was at my berth looking at my room's ceiling, and then I heard Hot Shot come back inside and start to say something among the lines of 'I got her' or 'This went better that I thought'.

I went to see what he was so happy about.

"Hey Shotty," I said.

He suddenly turned around, startled by me, and said, "Ummm, hey,"

"Why are you happy?" I teased him.

"Ummm, nothing?" He said.

"Doesn't seem like nothing,"

"Fine, it's because I was accepted into Tyger Pax University,"

"Great, but uhh, who is the 'she' that you said?"

"Huh?"

"You said something about 'I got her', who is 'her'?" I started to give him looks of skepticism.

"I met a... Really nice femme the other day and we've been hitting it off?"

I gave him yet another doubtful look, but then I decided to walk away. "Okay then..."

Author POV

Hot Shot felt somewhat bad about breaking up his brother and Arcee, but this is finally his chance to set his plans into motion once he saw her.

He looked around to make sure that no one he knew was around him, so that he may finally plan more towards pleasing her... Arcee.

* * *

**Uh-oh, if Hot Rod finds out-**

**Hot Rod: If I find out what?**

**Me: Wellllll... I can't say until the next chapter**

**Hot Rod: Tell me or you're going to end up in a scrap center.**

**Dan: MK you had better run!**

**Despite it all, I hoped that you liked it! PM me, rate, give me feedback!**

**给我提示和反馈****(No ratings=No good story)**

**再见了**

**See you all later.**

**This is Moonlight King, and I will be back to the Moon.**


	10. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**Now for part 2: Confrontation, with the exclusive chance to peer into Hot Shot's processor, all his thoughts and ideas will be revealed!  
Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, I own this story**

* * *

Chapter 9: Confrontation

Hot Shot POV

Ever since I saw Arcee, I was always jealous of my brother.

I mean I had a girlfriend before, but Hot Rod usually took them away from me.

I was enraged but I knew Hot Rod didn't mean evil, so I forgave him.

This time, I know that I love Arcee, and, for a change, I will know the receiving end of the stealing.

I drove down to the docks and waited for Arcee.

I never found out why, but Arcee loves to be at the docks, was it because of what Orion did? Or is there another reason? I don't know.

"Hey Hot Shot," someone behind me said.

"Hey Arcee," I said, "you're looking great today,"

She gave me a doubtful look. "You are just like your brother,"

"I bet he never gave you an Occulant Receptor***," I remarked with a slight simper.

"What!? You actually got one?" She said in amazement.

"Yeah, it wasn't to difficult to get,"

"But how?!"

"Let's just say I had a deal with someone,"

'_I am faster than you are Prowl'_ I thought, '_And a deal is a deal_,'

"Here Arcee," I blurted, "let me help you install it,"

She gave me the receptor and moved her optic to one side.

I carefully inserted the receptor in between her optic ridges, while simultaneously connecting her optic transmitters to the Receptor's receivers, allowing her to make a screen projection whenever she blinks.

"Ok all set," I proudly declared.

She blinked and instantly a screen popped up a few inches in front of her faceplate.

"Oh wow," she gasped, "it's just like what everyone is saying about it,"

"Yeah, it's amazing huh?"

"Amazing? This is outstanding!"

I smile at how I made her so happy, the I brought my servo to her chin.

"Arcee, you are the most beautiful femme I have ever met,"

She looked at me with a calm look and smiled.

She closed her optics and puckered her lips, I got ready to kiss her.

'_Wow_!' I thought tranquilly, 'I_ can't believe that this is actually happening!'_

"Hot Shot!" Someone behind me suddenly, angrily, and loudly said.

Hot Rod's POV

"Hot Shot!" I angrily shouted at him, "you little piece of slag!"

He gave me a disappointed look with a hint of anger.

"What, are you here to finalize your break-up?"

"No," I said, "I'm here to expose your lies,"

With my last phrase, my brother's optics instantly widened.

Author POV

Hot Rod charged at his brother and mauled him down into the sulfuric sea.

"Hot Rod," Hot Shot grunted as they wrestled in the sulfur, "you barely hung out with Arcee,"

"Are you kidding me?" Hot Rod said as he was punching his brother, "I spent all my time with her,"

"Then why did you two break-up?" Hot Shot quickly swam to get out of the sulfur so that they can fight on land.

"We just hit a bump in our relationship, but after I found out what you were doing, I think it was a set up,"

"What?" He gave Hot Rod a dumb-founded look, "Who told you that?"

Hot Shot gave one hard punch to Hot Rod, and Roddy said, "Wheeljack, he has been hearing rumors about you and Arcee,"

Hot Shot kept wrestling but couldn't help but wonder how Wheeljack heard, they were discreet.

"Well then, all has been revealed,"

"Hot Rod leave your brother alone!" Arcee shouted, "you can go back to Flamewar!"

Now Hot Rod is confused. "What are you talking about? I hate Flamewar,"

Then she gave a look to the brothers, while Shotty's optics are widened.

"But your brother said you were with Flamewar," she said.

"Ew, no, I hate her, we never got on the right foot from the beginning!"

Arcee then a perturbed look at Hot Shot, then Hot Shot suddenly pushed his brother on one of the dock's foundations, shaking half the metal-walk, and knocking Arcee into the sulfur.

The brothers saw what happened.

"I'll get her," Hot Shot said.

"Oh no you don't," Hot Rod grunted as he tackled him.  
They kept fighting for a little bit before someone came back up with Arcee.

Then Hot Shot suddenly gave a nasty hook into Hot Rod's helm, knocking the wind almost our of him.

"(Huff) (huff), what now bro?" Shotty said spitting energa on him.

Hot Rod was knocked out coldM and seconds later, because Hot Shot also took a substantial amount of damage, also collapsed.

ZZZZZZZ

Days later...

Hot Rod POV

I finally opened my optics and took a look around to see where I am; the hospital. Then I looked to my left and I saw my brother with less equipment attached to him than me.

A little bit after I looked at him, he opened his optics and looked at me.

"Hey," He quietly said.

"Hey," I quietly replied.

Following our exchange of words was an awkward silence.

"Shotty I'm sorry," I apologized, "I guess I got a little jealous,"

"No you didn't," he denied, "you were standing up for yourself,"

I smiled at him, even though I am the older one.

Then the door suddenly opened and in walked in Arcee holding a chrome-tulip.

We each looked at whose berth side she would put it by.

She looked at Hot Shot and placed down the tulips disappointed I closed my optics, just to feel someone's glossa against mine.

Then I reopened my optics to see that Arcee was kissing me.  
"But... Why?" I asked.

"Because you were fighting for me," she replied.

"So did I," Hot Shot chopped in.

"Yeah but you lied," she said.

She looked back to me, "Arcee, I'm sorry, it's just that racing is the only thing that can clear my mind, and I guess I have a lot on me right now,"

"It's okay, I understand," she smiled, "you take as many laps as you need,"

"You know," I started, "I think I'm all better,"

We smiled again, with her blue plating shining into my optics. I closed them, and prepared for a kiss.

* * *

**This won't be the only two-parter, I will have plenty more. The reason that this chapter took a long time to make was because I ran out of ideas. Now with the American Government shutdown, I have a new idea... And I won't do the disclaimer thing anymore, not because I suddenly own Transformers, but because I think that you all know.**

**Despite it all, I hoped that you liked it! PM me, rate, give me feedback!**

**给我提示和反馈(No ratings=No good story)**

**再见了**

**See you all later.**

**This is Moonlight King, and I will be back to the Moon.**

*****It's like an iPod, but can be placed in the eye, sort of like the eyePhone in Futurama*****


End file.
